Fan-Boy Face-Off
by Renegades4Life
Summary: Welcome to Fan-Boy Face-Off! I'm your host Keeper and it's my job to settle disputes between pop cultures greatest icons. Inspired by Death Battle, we will be staying away from any characters they have used.


Fan Boy Face-Off Chapter 1

The Predator vs Roronoa Zoro

Sharp steel slicing through the air could make anyone's blood go cold. But not these two warriors, whose entire legacies are based on sharp edges. The Predator, the greatest hunter in the galaxy. And Roronoa Zoro, the master swordsman of One Piece. I'm Keeper and it's my job to settle disagreements between Fan Boys on who would win a fight. Lets get her down bys!  
Bio: The Predator. There is nothing like it out there. An eight foot tall, 400 lbs alien with advanced technology, the race is actually called Yautja. The Yautja have a very high code of honor when hunting. But for this battle we'll be using Wolf from AVP 2, simply because he has the widest weapon range and is probably the most badass. Anyway, Wolf was sent to clear up the Alien and PredAlien invasion in a small Colorado town in 2007. He holds the rank of Elite, meaning he is the best of the best at what he does. Which is kill, alot. Like any Yautja, Wolf has enhanced jumping, strength, and durability. And that's without his tech.  
Weapons and Tech: For weapons, he carries the Plasma Caster, a shoulder mounted canon that shoots balls of energy. A Smart Disc, which is basically a frisbee with spikes that comes back. The Combi-Stick is a spear like weapon that is deadly at close and long range attack. But his most famous weapon is his Wrist Blades. Two dual blades that extend from his Wrist Gauntlet, they can reach up to 3 feet in length. Wolf wears the Bio-Mask, a metal mask that can track body heat and heart rates. His Wrist Gauntlet holds a self destruct and a cloaking device caple of leaving him only as a dull wave in the air.  
Strengths and Accomplishments: Wolf, nearly single handedly, cleared an entire town of Aliens and killed a PredAlien. He also managed to take out many humans along the way. He can survive being shot with automatic bullets and can also withstand the Alien's acid blood.  
Weakness: Despit his toughness, Wolf isn't indestructible. He can be hurt by bullets, blades and other weapons just like anyone else. He was even killed when stabbed by the PredAlien's tail. And Wolf often can only focus on one task at a time. He even let the PredAlien escape multiple times because he was simply distracted by humans or Aliens.  
Overall: In short, Wolf is a true killing machine. He can slice and dice everything from humans to Aliens.  
Bio: Roronoa Zoro was born with the heart of a fighter. As a child , he promised his friend that he would become the greatest sword fighter in the world. A tall, green haired, mucular man, he became a bounty hunter and he almost is. Zoro was captured by the Marines but was later rescued by Monkey D. Luffy. In exchange, he agreed to join Luffy's pirate crew. His ultimate aspiration is to beat Dracule "Hawk Eyes" Mihawk to become the world's greatest swordsman. He is considered the most dangerous member of the Spraw Hat Pirates only behind Luffy. He has excellent conditioning and is very durable.  
Weapons and Tech: Zoro doesn't carry any technology or guns for that matter. He doesn't need to because of his only three weapons. Three swords to be exact. With his three sword technique, Zoro holds a sword in each hand and one in his mouth. Yes in his mouth. And this dude fought off over 50 armed pirates by himself! This dude has skill even without swords. He even fought Sanji, who is an excellent foot fighter to a draw with nothing but his fists.  
Strengths and Accomplishments: Like I said before, he fought off 50 armed guards by himself and fought Sanji to a draw with no swords. Zoro was able to sleep off getting his ribs broken and has fought many Devil Fruit user, yet him still being able to survive.  
Weakness: Although Zoro never gives up, this is also one of his biggest weaknesses. Despite him being almost killed, Zoro will keep fighting unless he is stopped or killed. Zoro also doesn't always plan his attacks, leaving himself open to a cunning opponent.  
Overall: Zoro is a badass. No other way to put it. He has defeated countless pirates, bounty hunters and even monsters.  
Alright, the fighters are ready. For this fight, it'll will be settled in neutral ground. No hot jungles or pirate ships. So we'll be going to a snow bleak tundra for the fight. Lets Face-Off!  
The Fight:  
Zoro wandered through the snow, pulling his cloak tighter around him. He was told that "Hawk Eyes" was here and he wanted another chance to fignt him. The snows billowed around him as the wind howled around his ears. Suddenly, he stopped. Not 25 feet away, was a human shaped silhouette. Zoro's cloak flew open to reveal his three swords. He clutched two of his swords in his hands. The third lay at his side, ready for mouth using.  
"Hawk Eyes! I want a rematch!" Zor yelled as the figure turned around and Zoro gasped. Even in the blizzard, he could see that this wasn't Mihawk. It wasn't even human. It was Wolf, the predator Elite that was sent to find worthy prey and it looks like he had found just that. Wolf roared as steam filled the cold air.  
"Fine. Looks like I get you instead." Zoro smirked as he ran at Wolf, the third sword in his mouth. He slashed his sword forward, aiming for Wolf's chest. Wolf brought up his Wrist Blades as he blocked the attack and pushed Zoro onto his back, roaring in triumphant. Zoro righted himself and ran away as Wolf slashed again. Only this time, Zoro ducked under it, sliding along the ice. Before Wolf could react, Zoro slashed with his mouth sword, leaving a deep cut in the back of Wolf's leg. Greeen blood spurted from the wound as Wolf bellowed in pain and angry. Zoro smiled as he turned to face Wolf again. But he was gone!  
"Where did you go?" Zoro asked himself as he looked around. His eyes caughy sight of a faint, shimmering outline running in a wide circle around him. Suddenly, the Smart Disc flew drom Wolf's grasp as it whirl through the air. Zoro jumped to dodge it but was quick enough. The Disc hit one of his swords, his mouth sword, knocking it from his teeth. It slid along the ice until it disappeared in the blowing snow.  
"Oh great." Zoro muttered as he kept his eyes and Wolf's outline. Zoro ran again at Wolf, slashing his swords at the beast. He saw a drop of blood appear on Wolf's chest and smiled as he again roared. Wolf decloaked, clearly frustrated, and his red dot sight locked on Zoro. His Plasma Caster fired as Zoro looked in shock. He dove to avoid the attack, the cold snow freezing his skin. He heard the sound of the weapon again and rolled to the side, just in time to see a bolt hit where he was laying. As he got to his feet, he felt himself fall back down. A searing pain erupted in his left leg as Zoro looked down in horror. His pants down past his knee were gone and his skin there was burnt and bleeding in places. In great pain, Zoro managed to great to his feet. He wobbled but stood firm. Wolf decloaked as Zoro leveled his swords to him.  
"You won't beat me." Zoro said as Wolf growled and drew his Combi-Stick. He charged at Zoro, raising the spear like a spartan. He thrust it forward as Zoro moved out of the way. He brought one of his swords down on Wolf's wrist gauntlet. Wolf roared in rage, realizing he wasn't gonna go suicide anymore. Zoro then came down on the Combi-Stick with such force that it snapped in half. Clearly frustrated by now, Wolf aimed his Plasma Caster at Zoro's head. But Zoro expected the move as he swung his sword through Wolf's canon. It fell to the ground as Wolf grabbed Zoro and threw him back.  
"This is it." Zoro said as he gathered his strength. Zoro lept through the air raising his swords to drive into Wolf's chest. As he soared through the air, he hears the swish of metal. As he came upon Wolf, he brought up solid in the air. He looked down and saw Wolf's Wrist Blades buried deep in his chest. He felt the blood run to the corners of his mouth as life slowly left him. Wolf roared in triumphant as he held his blades high, the body of dead Zoro impaled on the end.  
Analysis: What a way to start a series! Zoro's skill with swords and his agility were more than a match for Wolf's weapons. But when Wolf took out Zoro's legs and Zoro lost one of his swords, it was literally a battle of who could last longer. Wolf's advanced technology also played a huge role as Zoro has never faced anything like them before. Now this was a tough decision but I'm not being a Fan Boy. I'm simply trying to come up with the fairest fights I can. Although Zoro did land a few blows on Wolf, he did not land a serious death blow. And as there was nothing to distract Wolf, he could focus on Zoro the whole time.  
The winner is Wolf.  
Next time on Fan Boy Face-Off... the ultimate battle of crazy girls between two crazy girlfriends...  
Harley Quinn vs Amy Rose!


End file.
